Naruto And The Lost Icha Icha
by mendiang
Summary: Icha icha edisi khusus terbaru milik Kakashi hilang! Padahal Kakashi belum selesai baca. Jadilah 3 serangkai yang kena imbasnya.


Naruto and The...

Lost Icha-icha

**A/N :: **Ahahaha...tadinya ini adalah flashback dari cerita Naruto and The . Tapi biasalah, karena aku emang cenderung suka nyeritainnya kepanjangan, kubuat aja ini terpisah. Ehehehe...kebiasaan buruk tuh. Abis gak nahan, kalo lagi semangat nulis, pasti ceritanya jadi panjang banget, dan bagian yg ga penting juga ikut kuceritain, jadinya yah...ga nyambung gitu...Makanya kujadiin aja ini cerita tersendiri.

**Disclaimer :: **Bukan aku yg punya Naruto!!!!! Semua karakter yang kupakai cuman kupinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto, kok!! Ntar juga dibalikin. Abis itu pinjem lagi, balikin lagi, pinjem lagi, balikin lagi, pinjem lagi...dst dsb dll...

**Summary :: **Icha-icha edisi khusus terbaru milik Kakashi hilang!!! Padahal Kakashi belum slese baca. Jadilah 3 serangkai yang kena imbasnya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok...

Satu jam...

"AAAARRGGGHH!!!! Aku bowsun (baca: bosan)!!!! Kemana saja mereka itu!!!!" teriak Naruto kesal. Ngga ada yang ngerespon. Ya iyalah, wong dia cuman sendiri di sana. Yang lainnya? Au, belom pada dateng. Jadilah ini saat-saat yang paling membosankan dalam hidup Naruto.

Drap drap drap drap!!!

"NARUTO!"

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Rupanya Sakura sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi udah nyampe batas, Sasuke ngibrit lari juga di belakangnya, dengan kecepatan yang gak kalah dari Sakura juga.

Naruto cuman cengo aja ngeliat mereka lari ke arahnya. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

Tapi...(tapi...tapi...tapi...tapi...gaung)

(_Ini komentator yang ngomong, jdi bacanya cepet2 yah!!!_):::

_Sakura terus berlari dan berlari dan berlari, dan yaaak! Ternyata dia tidak bisa mengerem kakinya untuk berhenti, pembaca!!! apakah yang terjadi???!!! Sasuke masih berlari tanpa henti juga!!! 1 2 3!!! BRUK!!! Waaahh...sepertinya itu akan menjadi suara tubrukan yang paling besar dalam sejarah!!! Rupanya Sakura telah menimpa Naruto dan Na...BRUK lagi pembaca!!!! Ternyata Sasuke juga tidak bisa menghentikan larinya!!! Jadilah mereka bertumpuk-ria, Sakura menimpa Naruto, Sasuke ada di atas Sakura__ menimpa tubuh Sakura juga, dan oooh...rupanya di atas kepala Sasuke ada 3 burung gagak sedang terbang pelan, dan di atas burung gagak ada burung elang, dan di atasnya burung elang ada burung pemakan daging yang saya tidak tahu namanya, dan diatasnya lagi ada pesawat terbang yang sedang terbang pelan juga!!! Dan di atasnya lagi ada pesawat tempur yang lewat, dan diatasnya pesawat tempur ada awan yang bergerak sepoi-sepoi, dan di atasnya ada matahari yang bersinar bagaikan...rembulan (???), dan di atasnya ada langit biru yang cerah, dan di atasnya lagi, saya janji ini yang terakhir, tampak Hokage ke-3 sedang tersenyum, begitu pula Hokage ke-4, dan ternyata ada orangtuanya Sasuke juga di sana!!!_ (terakhir apaan??!!!)_ Lalu seluruh klan Uchiha yang mati tersenyum damai pula! Kemudian orangtua Iruka juga!!! Wah, tidak lupa Obito juga!! Hei, tapi tunggu, Obito terlihat transparan, bukannya jelas seperti yang lain! Tapi masa bodoh! Kemudian ada Zabuza juga!!! Haku tampak tenang di sampingnya! Lalu ayah Neji juga!!! Kemudian kerabat Gaara yg saya tidak tahu siapa namanya, lalu semua orang yang telah dibunuh Gaara, mereka tidak tersenyum, tentu. Mana ada orang yang senang dibunuh? Dan saya juga melihat...Oh tidak!!! Saya melihat si Author!!!! Bagaimana ini??!!! Eh, tapi bukannya si Author adalah Mendiang Wina? Oh ya, saya lupa, itu wajar. Kemudian saya juga melihat..._

DUAGH!!!

3 tonjokan di mulut oleh 3 serangkai sukses menghantam si komentator yang kita tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"URUSAI!!!" seru mereka bertiga.

"G...gomen..."

"Karirku...hancur sudah..." lanjut si komentator sebelum pingsan.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura memandang komentator yang terkapar dengan puas, sambil bergaya angkuh.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1 jam lewat 48 menit 19 detik (Wohohoho...lengkap amat!) kemudian...

Kakashi berlari dengan kecepatan-sedang-agak-tinggi-dikit ke tempat 3 serangkai ngumpul, pandangan matanya udah panik banget.

"Ah, Sensei!!! Lagi-lagi telat!!! Kita udah nunggu lama, tau!" omel Sakura. Tapi Kakashi malah mandang berkeliling, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ada a..." Sakura berhenti sebentar, "..pa?"

"Apa kalian lihat??? Apa kalian lihat??" tanya Kakashi dengan nada suara panik. Ha?

"Apanya? Ada yang ilang?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto garuk-garuk, "Liat apaan?"

Kakashi pelan-pelan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdiri berdampingan (kyk pengantin). Matanya bergerak ke Naruto, kemudian ke Sasuke, dari Sasuke ke Naruto, trus ke Sasuke lagi, begitu seterusnya ampe mata Kakashi berhenti di Sasuke.

Dia mandang Sasuke dari atas ampe bawah, pelan-pelan...Kemudian mandang lagi ke matanya Sasuke, Sasuke balas natap, bengong...(Tiba-tiba Naruto sibuk makan KayaKing di sebelah Sasuke.)

"KAAUUUU!!!!" teriak Kakashi ke Sasuke yang makin bengong (sampah KayaKing udah mulai bertumpuk dan Naruto masih sibuk makan). "Apa yang..." Sakura natap Kakashi heran.

"PASTI KAUUU!!!" teriak Kakashi lagi, dia mulai lari super cepat ke Sasuke dan kurang dari 2 detik leher Sasuke udah ada di cengkramannya.

"Akh...apa-apaan..." Sasuke cuma bisa ngomong itu doang, soalnya Kakashi udah ngencengin cengkramannya ke leher Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!! Kakashi sensei, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sasuke!!!!!" jerit Sakura, berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sedang dicekik sedangkan Kakashi menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Naruto berenti makan. Memandang orang-orang...

"Apa...aan...siih?" susah payah Sasuke ngomong.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan Icha-Icha ku??!!!!" tanya Kakashi frustasi.

Reaksi ::: Sasuke bengong lagi, Sakura berenti lari, Naruto cengo sebentar trus mulai nyapu-nyapu sampah makanan yang tadi di makannya sapu-sapu

"M...mak...sud...nya???" tanya Sasuke & Sakura barengan.

"Iya!!! Icha-icha ku hilang!!!"

"Turut berduka cita," komentar Sakura otomatis. Sasuke mulai kehabisan napas. Naruto tiba-tiba menimbun sebuah buku bersampul oranye dengan tanah dan dengan ekspresi sedih, kemudian mulai berdoa untuk buku tersebut.

"Dan kau telah mencurinya!!!!!!" sambung Kakashi. Sakura natap Kakashi-Sasuke bergantian. Naruto masih khusyuk doa...

"Apa yang Sensei bicarakaan??!!" teriak Sasuke lancar (kok bisa lancar, Sas?)

"Kau yang mencuri Icha-icha ku kaaan?!!!"

"Bukan! Apa alasannya??!!"

"Huh! Dasar muna! Itu kan karena kau ingin membacanya, ya kan?!!! Diam-diam kau juga ingin punya buku seperti itu, ya kan??!!" teriak Kakashi. Sakura kaget bukan main. Naruto mulai nanam bunga di atas kuburan buku tadi.

"Sembarangan!!!" Sasuke mengatakan kata itu dengan nada marah. Siap-siap mukul.

"Nggak! Jujur aja deh! Nggak usah bo'ong!!! Gak bakalan dimarahin kok!! Gw malah seneng bisa ketemu temen sealiran! Lo sebenernya suka baca Icha-icha kan?" Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"TIDAAAAKK!!!!" jerit Sasuke.

DUAAGH!!! (again)

Kakashi mental ampe 3 meter jauhnya akibat mukanya ditonjok ama Sasuke. Naruto udah mulai menerangi bunga yang di tanamnya dengan cahaya dari lampu belajar yang entah didapet darimana. Sementara Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Lehernya masih sakit gitu buat digelengin kuat-kuat, klo digelengin kuat-kuat paling ntar kepalanya udah kayak si hantu Nick-kepala-nyaris-putus, wah...Harpot masuk-masuk sini.

Kakashi terduduk lemes. "Trus, Icha-icha-ku ada di mana?"

"Lha? Emang yang tadi dikuburin Naruto apaan?" tanya Sakura bingung. Naruto lagi nyiramin bunganya. Kakashi bingung, "Kubur?"

"Iya, tadi kan Naruto ngubur buku, ga tau ntu buku apaan, sampulnya oranye-oranye gitu deh. Iya kan, Nar?" tanya Sakura ke Naruto yang mulai membeku, sementara Kakashi menoleh pelan-pelan ke Naruto.

"Naruto, buku apa yang kau kubur?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Y...ya...yang...kukubur tadi...kalau tidak salah..." belum sempat Naruto menjawab Kakashi sudah menggali kuburan buku tadi. Naruto tidak sempat mencegahnya, dia hanya bisa memasang tampang memelas, "Kakashi-sensei! Jangan..."

Terlambat. Kakashi sudah menemukan buku itu. "Naruto...Apa ini?" tanya Kakashi lagi, lebih menyeramkan. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menonton sambil makan popcorn yang dibeli dari penjual popcorn yang barusan lewat.

"S...s...sensei...itu..." belum sempat juga Naruto slese ngomong, Kakashi udah duluan buka tuh buku. "Ah!" lagi-lagi Naruto tidak sempat mencegah.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang ikut penasaran, berlari ke arah Kakashi untuk ikut ngebaca ntu buku.

_Penasaran nggak? Kakakku udah nempelin kunai ke leherku nih...Toloooooooongg!!!!!_

_KA (Kakak Author):: Kasih tau isinya!!!_

_Me (__MW-Mendiang Wina):: Isi apa, Kak?_

_KA :: Ya isi buku yg dikuburin Naruto!!!_

_MW:: Oooh...fanfic..._

_KA :: Cepetan!!!_

_MW:: Iya iya sabar. Lepasin dulu tuh kunai sebelum saya meninggal!!! Nanti, suatu saat, kalau saya meninggal, jagalah fanfic yang saya buat baik-baik. Lalu, jangan biarkan fanfic ini dilanjutkan oleh siapapun termasuk dirimu sendiri. Biarlah fanfic ini tetap menjadi misteri sampai kiamat datang..._

_KA :: swt...Apaan sih g jlz. Kumat deh tuh penyakitnya._

_MW:: Oh tidak!! Saya rasa penyakit saya sudah kambuh. Saya akan meninggal..._

_KA :: Bodo amat..._

_MW:: Tolong ingat pesan saya baik-baik...Jagalah fanfic-fanfic yang telah saya buat dan juga jangan lu..._

_KA :: CRAAAASSHHH!!!!_

**BTS**

"Mana? Mana? Coba liat!" Sakura celingukan nyari celah.

"Apaan sih emang isinya?" Sasuke mulai ngebaca tuh buku lewat atas pundaknya Kakashi.

"Bukan apa-apa!" Naruto mulai ngeraih-raih buku oranye-nya dari Kakashi, tapi nggak berhasil. Kakashi mengernyit, membolak-balik halaman buku itu.

"Apaan nih?" Sasuke ikut-ikutan mengernyit. Sakura nggak beda jauh.

"Naruto, sebenernya ini buku ato apa?" tanya Sakura, menoleh ke Naruto yang sedang guling-guling ga jelaz.

Naruto berenti guling-guling. "Ah!!! Udah selesai dibaca ya! Sini kembalikan!" tangannya meraih sekali lagi buku itu.

"Eits, ini buku apa?" Kakashi berkelit menghindari gapaian tangan Naruto.

"Cuma...buku kosong buat nyoret-nyoret kok..." jawab Naruto canggung. Kakashi menyipit, "Trus kenapa dikubur?"

"Kan udah gak ada guna lagi...Iya kan Nar?" Sasuke noleh ke Naruto yang bingung. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan udah-ikutin-aja.

"E...Iya, udah ga guna lagi, lagian itu cuman buat implementasi atas hilangnya Icha-icha nya Kakashi sensei" jawab Naruto cengengesan. Kakashi ngebalikin buku Naruto tadi dengan ogah-ogahan.

Hening sesaat...

"Tolongin dong..." pinta Kakashi ke murid-muridnya.

Naruto ingbung (bingung maxudnya getooo), "Nolongin paan?"

GUBRAK!!!

"Tadi ga dengerin ya...Tolongin nyari Icha-icha..." Kakashi melas lagi.

"Icha-icha yang mana dulu nih?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yang paling baru... yang edisi khusus..."

"Ooh..." Naruto angguk-angguk. "Di mana nyarinya?"

all swt exc. Naruto

"Hei, kalau aku tahu dimana letaknya aku tidak akan meminta bantuan dari bocah-bocah lemah seperti kalian, tahu!!!!"

KITS!!!

3 tatapan tajam menusuk Kakashi yang tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mengira bahwa perkataannya tadi akan membuat anak-anak itu membantunya mencari buku kesayangannya itu. Tapi sayangnya...

DUAAKH!!!!! (again...)

DUAAKH!!!!!

DUAAKH!!!!!

3 tonjokan sukses menghantam Kakashi. Satu di wajah, satu di perut, satu lagi di dada. Benar-benar jounin yang malang...

"Murid-muridku...kenapa??? hiks...hiks..." tanya Kakashi putus asa, kayak di...bayangin ndiri aja deh!

"Karena kau menganggap kami lemah," jawab 3 orang itu tanpa ada nada belas kasihan di suara mereka. (lho lho lho??? Kemana arah pembicaraan???)

"Iya...Tapi...kenapa...?"

"..."

"Kenapa harus memukulku?? Hiks..."

"..." Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura memandang Kakashi...masih tanpa belas kasihan.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura bersiap-siap untuk menghantam Kakashi lagi.

"Oke oke oke...aku serius. Bisa kalian bantu aku mencari Icha-icha terbaruku?" pinta Kakashi, kali ini super duper mega extra serius.

...Sunyi senyap...

"Bisakah?"

"..."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu misi hari ini adalah mencari Icha-icha ku yang hilang!!! Mengerti????"

"HAAH??"

"YA! SEKARANG KERJAKAN MISI!!!!" perintah Kakashi seenaknya.

3 anak itu nurut-nurut aja. Daripada ga ada kerjaan, mending kerjain misi khusus aja deh...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kira-kira kemana kita cari?" tanya Sasuke sebal bal bal bal bal...

"Ngga tahu..." jawab Sakura pelan lan lan lan lan lan lan...

"AH!!! Aku tahu!!!" seru Naruto semangat ngat ngat ngat ngat, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku aja?"

"Up to you lah..." jawab Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa minat nat nat nat nat nat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Di Ichiraku Ramen...

3 serangkai sedang asyik makan ramen yang mereka pesan...

Lalu...bagaimana dengan misi?

"Bodo amat! Siapa yang peduli?!!" jawab Naruto acuh.

"Iya! Buku kayak gitu mah gak ada guna!" timpal Sakura kesal.

"Lagian yang nyuruh juga brengsek!!! Nyekik gw tanpa alasan. Udah gitu gak minta maaf lagi! Jounin apaan tuh! Shit!! Buang aja ke laut! Sampah!!!" umpat Sasuke habis-habisan. Naruto dan Sakura hanya mendengarkan sambil makan.

"Untung mukanya udah gw tonjok!! Haha...syukurin, tuh!!!" tawa sinis dari Sasuke terdengar.

Ehem...tampaknya emosi Sasuke, si kakatua kita, benar-benar lagi ting...

Drap drap drap!!!

Sasuke berlari ke author dengan kecepatan yang tadinya 153 Kbps, meningkat menjadi 512 Kbps, meningkat lagi menjadi 2 Mbps, dan akhirnya jadi 100 Mbps (lha??).

"Delete ga bagian 'kakatua' nya!!!" ancam Sasuke, salah satu tangannya memegang kunai yang baru diasah, tajeeemm...

MW :: terdiam, terpana sesaat (kekekek...begini-begini saiiah fansnya Sasuke, lho XD XD XD)

Sasuke:: Delete!!!

MW :: Nggak! Enak aja!

Sasuke:: Delete! Gw kan juga punya HATAM, Hak Asasi Tokoh Anime/Manga!!

MW :: Tapi kan yg ngatur haknya adalah si author!!! Dan dalam fic ini authornya gw, jadi...

CRAAASSHH!!!

_(Bagian ini Sasuke yang ngetik)_

...tampaknya emosi Sasuke, the coolest Konoha ninja _(bagian kakatuanya diganti)_ kita benar-benar lagi tinggi, ini disebabkan oleh si Kakashi brengsek yang telah dengan seenaknya mencekiknya tanpa alasan dan juga tanpa minta maaf sesudahnya. Tapi untungnya Sasuke, the coolest Konoha ninja, berhasil dengan sukses menonjok wajah Kakashi sebagai pembalasan atas tuduhan tak berdasar kepada...

_MW bangun dari pingsannya_

"HYAAAHH!!!!"

BRUK! Gantian Sasuke yang pingsan.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tapi tak akan kubiarkan orang lain melanjutkan fic buatanku meski udah dua kali di CRAASH dgn org yg berbeda. Hiks...Sasuke, tak tega hatiku memukulmu sampai pingsan, tapi apa boleh buat." XP

_(Yg ini author asli yg ngetik)_

Ehm...tampaknya emosi Sasuke, the coolest cockatoo Konoha ninja (biarlah yg the coolest-nya ga diganti), benar-benar lagi tinggi. Ini bisa dilihat dari tampangnya yang biasanya selalu cool itu, sekarang diganti dengan tampang kusut penuh dendam kesumat yang...yah...gak enak diliat.

"Er...Sasuke-kun...kamu benar-benar marah ya?" tanya Sakura agak takut-takut.

"Hoho...pake nanya lagi. Ya iyalah marah!!! Jounin brengsek itu udah nyekik leher gw..."

"Aaah...Sasuke, dari tadi yang lo omongin cuman nyekik-nyekik aja. Ga ada kata-kata lain apa, trus lo juga cuman ngomong jounin brengsek aja. Kenapa nggak pervert, bastard, dll dsb dst bla bla bla bla," komentar Naruto.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar, "Ya udah...dasar jounin brengsek, pervert, bastard, sampah, muka cacat, bajingan!!!" umpat Sasuke lagi.

"Maksudnya Kakashi ya?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menjawab antusias tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang bertanya, "Iya! Si jelek pemalas sok tahu itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?!!"

"Oh, kalau begitu kalian akan dapat hukuman khusus dariku karena kalian bukannya menyelesaikan misi tapi malah enak-enakan makan di sini."

Pelan-pelan kepala 3 serangkai itu menoleh ke belakang, ngeri dan takut.

"Kakakakakakashi-sensei!!!!" jerit 3 orang itu tergagap.

Kakashi berdiri memandang mereka bertiga.

"Sudah ketemu Icha-icha ku?" tanya Kakashi basa-basi. Padahal udah tau jawabannya. 3 serangkai menggeleng pelan.

"Hoo...terus, dimana saja sudah kalian cari?"

Gelengan lagi.

"Tidak? Oooh..." Kakashi berhenti sebentar. "TERUS KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MAKAN DI SINI??!!!!!"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Habisnya habisnya habisnya, Kakashi-sensei sudah menipu kami dengan mengatakan bahwa akan ada latihan tapi tahu-tahunya malah disuruh cari Icha-icha!" Naruto mulai menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, benar! Seberapa penting sih Icha-icha edisi khusus terbaru yang Kakashi-sensei agung-agungkan itu dibanding melatih kami?" protes Sakura. Kakashi tampak mulai paham, kemudian matanya mengerling ke Sasuke, "Apa alasanmu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sesaat.

"Pertama, karena Sensei (tumben sopan lagi, Sas) sudah mencekikku tanpa alasan dan hampir membunuhku, dan parahnya Sensei juga tidak minta maaf. Kedua, menurutku malah bagus kalau Icha-icha edisi blahblahblah hilang, dengan begitu Sensei bisa benar-benar melatih kami. Ya...kurang lebih sama-lah dengan alasan Sakura," Sasuke melipat tangannya.

"Begitu..." Kakashi angguk-angguk. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Tapi sayangnya, kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan benda berharga. Itu Icha-icha edisi khusus dan aku belum baca sama sekali!!! Menurutku itu sama saja dengan pengkhianatan!!!"

(-.-")

"Hah? Pengkhianatan katanya?"

"Pengkhianatan apaan?"

"Begitu dia sebut pengkhianatan?"

"Dia benar-benar sudah kena racun..."

"Racun Icha-icha...Yah, aku tahu..."

"Dan jangan sampai kalian ikut-ikutan jadi pembaca setia Icha-icha juga," Sakura mendelik pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Nggak bakalan deh," ujar Naruto.

"Kamu boleh mencekikku kalau aku begitu, Sakura," timpal Sasuke, "Kalau perlu dan benar-benar membahayakan, bunuh saja," lanjutnya.

"Hyaaa!!!! Sasukeeeee!!! Kalau kamu sih aku percayaaaa!!!" secara spontan Sakura langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke, yang beberapa saat kemudian diturunkan Sasuke dengan malas. "Kalau Naruto sih, tiga perempat lah..." lanjut Sakura setelah melepas tangannya.

"Kalian bilang begitu karena kalian tidak mengertiii...huhuhu..."

3 serangkai saling pandang, hanya karena Icha-icha blahblahblah Kakashi udah down gini...

"Huhuhu...ya sudahlah, kurasa ini bisa jadi pelajaran bahwa aku tidak boleh meninggal..." suara Kakashi terhenti, matanya memandang menyipit ke lantai di bawah tampat Naruto duduk, "...kan...Naruto, apa itu di bawah tempat dudukmu?"

"Hah?" Naruto pasang tampang cengo, kemudian melongok ke bawah tempat duduknya. "Apa ya? Oh! Buku!" Naruto memungut sebuah buku dari bawah.

Mata Kakashi melebar melihat buku itu (terus aja melebar sampe bola matanya keluar).

"Ah! Itu dia!!!" seru Kakashi senang.

"Apa?" tanya 3 serangkai bersamaan. Tanpa memberi jawaban, Kakashi langsung merebut buku itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Sensei...itukah?" tanya Sakura ingbung. Kakashi tidak menjawab, dia masih menatap buku itu dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tatapan bahagia.

Naruto dan Sasuke berbisik-bisik seru melihat Kakashi.

"Lo liat reaksinya, nggak?"

"Liat matanya deh."

"Udah kayak pisah lama banget ama tuh buku."

"Baru sehari juga."

"Sekalian nikahin aja dia ama rongsokan itu."

"Okeh. Gw yang ngurus undangannya."

"Gw ngurus dekornya."

"Gw pilih tempatnya."

"Gw yang cariin bajunya."

"Ehm...Biar gw yang ngurus acaranya," sambung Sakura mendengar bisik-bisik dua cowok itu. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Hehehe...Sakura, ngikut aja," kekeh Naruto.

"Napa? Ga boleh?" Sakura mendelik (lagi) ke arah Naruto.

Sementara Kakashi sibuk sendiri.

"Hiks...Akhirnya...akhirnya aku menemukanmu!! Sehari nggak ketemu udah seperti setahun nggak ketemu, ternyata aku memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Icha-icha," ujar Kakashi, sambil ngelus-ngelus (????) Icha-icha nya.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura melotot melihat tingkah Kakashi yang barusan.

"Kita memang pasangan yang serasi," lanjut Kakashi, sekarang sambil meluk tuh buku penuh kasih sayang, seakan-akan gak mau ngelepas buku itu (ato emg gak mau ngelepas?).

Sumpah!!! Mata Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura udah mencelat keluar ngeliat tindakan Kakashi yang barusan.

"Hei, kalian berdua..." suara Sakura terdengar pelan. "Sepertinya kita benar-benar harus menikahkan dia dengan rongsokan itu..." Sakura terdengar menelan ludah

"Kami setuju..." terdengar suara pelan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

THE END!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N :: **Ahahaha...pairingnya KakaIcha-icha. Anneeh...Kuharap belum ada yg bikin kyk ginniii!!! Kalaupun udah ada, mohon maaf!!!!!! Tak pernah ada niat tuk jiplak. Tapi...mari kita lihat komentar para tokoh setelah diperlakukan MW secara sembarangan di fic ini.

Kaka: Kenapa aku jadi begitu??

Saku: Bukankah Sensei memang begitu??

Kaka: Eh...iya juga ya...meluk Icha-icha

Saku: Hiiiieeeyy...serem...

fenomena terbaru, fenomena terbaru (sambil bagi-bagiin koran yang halaman depannya ada gambar Kakashi meluk Icha-icha)

Sasu: Apa ini namanya? Kalau sesama cowok kan ada sebutannya, sesama cewek juga ada sebutannya. Kalau ini...

Naru: Tanyakan pada MW!!!! tunjuk MW

MW: Hush! Gak sopan nunjuk-nunjuk!

Naru: Eh iya, jadi...apa sebutannya kalau yang semacam Kakashi sensei dengan Icha-icha?

MW: mikir Emm...apa yah? Karena yang buat pairing kyk gini aku...kunamakan ini...waduh...susah juga yah...buku nggak berkelamin sih...

Saku: Nah lho, ingbung sendiri.

MW: Iya nih...jadi ingbung sendiri...sudahlah...untuk sementara ga usah dikasih nama dulu deh...Kalau ada yang punya ide kasih tahu lewat review yah!!! Klo ngga email aja! Klo nggak, lewat fs aja!

Naru: Malah promosi...

MW: Bodo amat!

Saku: Lagian authornya geblek. Masa masangin orang-orangan sawah sama buku.

MW: Hah? Oh!!! Hyahahahaha...maaf maaf, baru inget klo Kakashi artinya orang2an sawah. Ahahahahaha...ngakak

Kaka: Akh...kejamnya Masashi, ngasih gw nama yang bagusan dikit kek...

Naru: ikut ngakak...Udah Kakashi, pake embel-embel Hatake lagi!!! Bener-bener!!!

MW: Hatake...hatake...ah iya!!! Ladang!!!Hihihihi...Kasian banget kamu, Kakashi!!!

Kaka: meratapi diri sendiri

Sasu: Apa yang kalian tertawakan hingga Kakashi-sensei jadi kayak anak kecil begitu?

Naru: Hyahaha!!! Ah, Sasuke!! Tidak...hanya saja...Hahahaha!!!!

Kaka: Lengkap sudah penderitaanku...huhuhu...

Saku: Begini Sasuke-kun, kami sedang menertawakan nama Kakashi-sensei...hwehehe...

Kaka: Di saat orang2 menertawakanku, kamu masih setia ada di sampingku, Icha-icha. Hiks...makasih...Kita memang tak terpisahkan, ya...

MW: -swt-

Naru: -swt-

Sasu: -swt-

Saku: -swt-

MW: Ee...bisakah kau berhenti dengan ocehanmu, hei orang2an sawah, eh, Kakashi?

Kaka: still with Icha-icha

Naru: Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia.

Sasu: Ya, biarkan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku punya hutang padamu kan? mengerling ke arah MW

MW: Apa? Kapan?

Sasu: Yang tadiii...

MW: mundur dua langkah...Ee...yang tadi ya...

Saku: Kenapa? Ada apa? Apanya yang tadiii???

Naru: Hum...biarkan saja, lebih baik kita menonton saja...

CHIDORI!!!!

BLAAAR!!!

GYAAAAAA!!!

Naru: Lho? MW kemana? Kok ngilang?

Saku: Iya nih, kok cuman tinggal Sasuke-kun aja. Jangan-jangan...Sasuke-kun ngebunuh...wah, parah deh kalo gitu...

KA (kakak Author): Yeiyy!!!! Aku muncul!!!

Naru & Saku: Siapa lo?

KA: Aku kakaknya MW. Ah, MW tadi udah kabur duluan ke negeri mendiang.

Naru: Negeri Mendiang? Apaan tuh?

KA: Haha...sebut aja dimensi lain.

Saku: Kapan balik?

KA: Kalau dia mau ya dia bisa balik...

Sasu: Hei, tadi kalian liat nggak kemana author itu kabur? Siapa lo?

KA: Gw kakaknya. Ga sopan amat lo. Ckckck...Adik gw nge-fans sama tokoh yang salah... Ya udah, gw mo balik dulu! Banyak tugas!!

Naru: Sinting...baka... Eh, emang ada apaan sih antara lo ama...

Sasu: Dia ngatain gw kakatua...

Naru: Hah? Hahahaha!!!! Kenapa? Bagus lo nama kakatua!!!

Sasu: Sialan lo.

Saku: Kakatua? Hihihi...ada benarnya juga...Kikikikik...

PLOP!!!

MW muncul

MW: Lho? Masih pada di sini...udah-udah...sana pulang semuanya!!! Ntar gw dimarahin Masashi Kishimoto lagi minjem kalian kelamaan. Kontraknya cuman sehari lho.

Naru: Kontrak apaan?

MW: Aaa...urusai! pulang sana ke rumah masing-masing.

Saku: Ya udah deh...pulang yuk.

Naru: Yok!

Sasu: ...Lain kali jgn buat aku dicekik oleh orang seperti dia...

MW: Ya ya ya...terserah apa kata lodeh...

3 serangkai melangkah pergi...

Kaka: tersadar Lho? Kok gw nggak diajakin pulang?

MW: Astaga...masih sisa satu manusia di sini... Udah, pulang sana! Gw mau ngetik lagi buat tugas!!!

Kaka: Pulang? Ya udah...Ah! Icha-icha!ngambil icha-icha

MW: Akh...lain kali aku nggak bakal bikin pairing yang nggak normal!!!


End file.
